Beginnings and Ends
by MegumiFuu
Summary: After Hogwarts, two individuals find themselves thrown into the past. Now they must survive in a new time and the temptations which it brings. HG LJ
1. The End of the Beginning

AN: Wow, finally got around to writing this… Anyway, I would like to thank my betas Shannon and Caitey for all of their help ^_^ Reviews are greatly appreciated. Updates will probably be slow, as I'm finishing classes right now. Thanks and Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End of the Beginning: Halloween 1981  
  
The full moon illuminated the night and a gentle breeze blew, rustling the leaves in the trees. It was impossible to imagine that only a few hours early a ragging storm had passed through the area of Godric's Hollow. Only the occasional patter of raindrops falling from damp leaves remained.  
  
Inside, a lanky man was sprawled across the couch reading the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. His brow was furrowed with concern as he read the evening headlines. Death Eaters had destroyed a small Muggle village that morning; there were no survivors.  
  
"Harry's finally asleep," said a woman as she walked down the stairs and passed the man as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
The man glanced up, his face relaxing as he grinned at her words, "Am I that difficult these days?"  
  
"Oh no, you're definitely much worse. Now scoot over," the woman replied dryly, the twinkle in her eye belying her stern facade. Snuggling up to him, she took a sip of her drink and let out a sigh of contentment as she relaxed. "I still can't believe - what is it?" she asked as she felt his body suddenly tense beneath her. Studying her companions face she saw that his face had gone pale, his eyes were glazed. Concerned, she reached up a hand to his face to try and snap him out of it.  
  
"He's here," came his terse reply as he sat up.  
  
The woman knew exactly whom her companion was referring to. Her face paled as the implications of his statement fully registered. "But how?" she choked out. "I thought that with the precautions, the changes we made, and- "  
  
"Peter still betrayed us, it seems," the man sounded bitter as he stood, pulling his wand out his pocket. "Dammit! After all the clues…" His voiced hardened as determination flooded through him. "Let's stick to the plan. Maybe there's still a way things can turn out for the best…" He looked at his companion, love and worry playing across his features.  
  
She stood, and after a quick embrace, the two companions prepared to face that evil that was headed their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius Black was frantic with worry. He had dropped by Peter's apartment to see how he was getting along only to find it abandoned. The fact that there appeared to be no signs of a struggle only made the knot in Sirius stomach grow tighter.  
  
Sirius had left Peter's immediately to head to Godric's Hollow to check on the Potters in hopes that he wasn't too late to rectify his mistake in trusting Peter. He had a sinking suspicion as to where Peter had gone, and the idea was not a pleasant one. 'Merlin, don't let me be too late!' he silently sent up into the night. 'Let them be okay.'  
  
Landing his motorbike in the Potters' front lawn, Sirius felt his whole world come crashing down. The small, two-story cottage was reduced to a smoldering heap rubble with debris haphazardly cast throughout the yard.  
  
'Lily's gonna be pissed, she just planted that flower garden,' some small part of his brain commented.  
  
"James! Lily!" he cried desperately as he ran toward the smoking remains of the house. Picking his way over the ground, he entered the crumbling front hallway, where a horrific sight made him stop short. "Oh God, no!" he whimpered, his heart seeming to freeze in his chest.  
  
His wand arm out stretched, James lay sprawled on his stomach at the base of the stairs, eyes closed and chest not moving. "Prongs! Answer me! Please...." Collapsing next to the body of his friend, Sirius tried to wake him to no avail. He felt the tears prickle at the edges of his eyes as the reality of the last hours settled in.  
  
This was entirely his fault, his mind told him. He was the one too cowardly to be the Secret Keeper; he had suspected innocent Remus; and he had handed his friends over to Voldemort by insisting that they use Peter. They had known someone close had been passing information to Voldemort. Sirius had never suspected little Pettigrew. In fact, Sirius had completely overlooked him. Now Sirius' mistake had cost his friends their lives.  
  
"Sirius. Sirius!" A booming voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Sirius sat up straighter, but could not take his gaze away from James' body. "They're gone too, aren't they, Hagrid?" he asked in a strained voice. "Lily... and," his voice cracked, "Harry."  
  
"Lily is," Hagrid replied with a shuddering breath. "But lil' 'Arry's still with us."  
  
Sirius' head shot up at those words. There in Hagrid's massive arms lay his tiny godson. "How?" he managed to gasp out through his shock.  
  
"Not sure. Found the little tyke out back, just sitting there," replied the half-giant. "He seems all right, 'cept for a bit of shock and this here cut."  
  
"Hagrid let me have him. I'm his godfather," he managed to choke out. Leaving the side of his best friend, he approached the last Potter. It was his duty now to protect the little one; it was the least he could do for Lily and James.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore wants me to take him to his Aunt and Uncle's." Hagrid replied regretfully.  
  
"No Hagrid! You can't!" Sirius cried. "You've never met the Dursleys! They're horrible muggles and hate anything to do with the Potters and magic. They'll resent having to take care of Harry, I know it!"  
  
"Those are Dumbledore's orders, I can't do nothing about it," Hagrid's said, though his eyes were sympathetic. "You'll need to take it up with him."  
  
"I will," came the determined reply. "But, can I hold him, before you go?"  
  
" 'O course," Hagrid shifted the sleeping child into the waiting arms of his godfather. Sirius brushed aside a lock of unruly hair. There on Harry's forehead, a glistening red lightening bolt cut stood out. Sirius felt something stirring in him, a growing need to right the wrongs done on this night. He would go after Peter and make him pay for what he had done this night. At his godfather's touch, Harry opened his eyes sleepily and grinned when he recognized who was holding him.  
  
"Pa-foot," cooed the child, his green eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"You best get going," tears were once again falling from Sirius' eyes. He knew he had to give Harry back, or he wouldn't have the will to leave him to go after Peter. Thoughts of revenge and justice flew through his mind; he owed it to James and Lily to see the traitor brought to justice. He pulled his jumbled thoughts together as he wiped the tears that were staining his face, "Take my bike though, I won't be needing it anymore."  
  
"You sure 'bout that?" Hagrid glanced up at Sirius in surprise for everyone knew how much Sirius loved his bike. Sirius nodded once. "All right then," Hagrid then proceeded to fish out a baby harness from one of his enormous pockets.  
  
Sirius gave Harry one last kiss on the top of his head before he helped to secure him.  
  
Hagrid was settling onto the bike and Sirius was plotting his revenge when the sound of running footsteps broke through the quiet of the night. Sirius spun towards the sound, whipping his wand out and just as Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella. A thousand possibilities of who it could be ran through Sirius' mind as he took up a defensive stance in front of his godson and the groundskeeper.  
  
Sirius paled as he saw who rounded the corner. The two people were not Death Eaters returning to clean up the mess, as he expected.  
  
"My gods!" cried Lily Evans Potter, panic evident in her voice. "Sirius, what happened here? Where's Harry?"  
  
"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" questioned James Potter as he glanced between the half giant and his best friend. "Is that Harry you have? Is he all right?"  
  
Sirius just stood there gaping like a fish at the supposedly dead couple. When Lily tried to take Harry from Hagrid, his god-fatherly instincts kicked in and he snapped himself out of his daze. Training his wand on the woman, he snarled, "All right! Who the hell are you two? Death Eaters come to finish the job! Damn you bastards! Are you here to get you're kicks by murdering a baby?"  
  
"Sirius, what the hell are you talking about!" James paled at the ferocity in Sirius' voice. "It's us, Lily and James. What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Voldemort," growled Sirius, his wand beginning to waiver as doubts entered his mind.  
  
In the meantime, Lily had been glancing around the lawn, as if looking for something, "Where are -?"  
  
With a frustrated wave of his hand, Sirius cut her off, "If you are really Lily and James, then who the hell is inside?" 


	2. The Beginning: Halloween 2001

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 'Nough said.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my betas Caitey and Shannon for putting up with me! You guys rock!  
  
  
  
In the Beginning: Halloween 2001  
  
"Shit," exclaimed Harry Potter as he let his head slam onto his desk. Even though he was only 20 years old, it was times like these that made him feel so much older.  
  
Over the past five years, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had steadily been gaining power. After the events of Harry's fourth year, the Order of the Phoenix had set up a command center located at Hogwarts first under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore and then Harry. Despite valiant efforts made by the Order and, eventually, the Ministry of Magic, Voldemort and his minions remained strong.  
  
The report from Severus Snape that Harry had just finished reading had carried ominous tidings for the Light side. During a raid on Hogsmeade, Death Eaters had managed to capture Professor Flitwick. This was exceptionally bad news for those concerned with the safety of the castle and its inhabitants, for the diminutive professor had been in charge of raising many of the castle's defensive wards. His capture raised the threat of those wards being broken. However, even this was not as disastrous as the loss of Albus Dumbledore in that horrific attack two years ago.  
  
Harry's thoughts grew darker as he remembered that horrifying evening. It had been Valentine's and a Hogsmeade Weekend, so Harry, on break from Auror training, had made the trip up to visit Ginny Weasley, who was in her final year. The sun had been setting over the Forbidden Forest as the couple made their way back to the castle arm-in-arm, both of them basking in the pleasant atmosphere. As they had passed through the gates to the Hogwarts' grounds, a violent explosion had thrown them both to the ground.  
  
Harry had gingerly picked himself off the ground and then offered a hand to help Ginny to her feet. When they had turned to look at their destination their hearts had stilled; a gaping hole had been rent into the Great Hall. Immediately, Harry and Ginny had broken into a run towards the castle, both hoping beyond hope that there had been no one in the Great Hall, though they had known it was a foolish hope.  
  
Another blast never came; the first had achieved its objective. The story that was later pieced together was horrifying. The Great Hall had been filled mostly with the younger students for supper, since most of the older students were enjoying the free day away from the castle. Dumbledore had just sat down at the teachers' table when a sixth year Slytherin boy had approached him. As the Headmaster had kindly asked the boy how he was, the youth held out a metal tube, shouted, "Voldemort shall triumph," and triggered the blast.  
  
When Harry and Ginny had arrived at the castle, it looked more like a battlefield then a school. Smoke blinded their eyes and the smell of death stung their noses. And the cries. The cries of the terrified and the dying still haunted Harry's dreams.  
  
This event had been a great blow to the Light's confidence about their preparedness for any attack that the Death Eaters might conduct on Hogwarts. No one had seen a Muggle inspired attack coming because of the severe anti-Muggle stance of Voldemort and his followers. No more Muggle inspired attacks had followed, though whether it was from the Dark's distaste for anything Muggle or if they were just bidding their time was still being debated in Light war rooms.  
  
They had lost Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Sprout in the immediate blast along with the Slytherin student; Remus Lupin had been in a coma for two months; three students died from their injuries, and many others would suffer from the emotional and physical traumas for the rest of their lives. Many parents had sent for their children and many did not return the following year for their parents were too scared to let them out of their sight. Many owls had been sent to the school and the Ministry demanding for the removal of the Slytherin house and the members expelled. Minerva McGonagall, who had taken up the duties of Headmistress, had flatly refused, but those that were accepted into Slytherin were closely monitored. Hogwarts was no longer the safe haven that many believed it to be.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Harry lifted his head off his desk and slowly rose. Mentally, Harry began to draw up the plans for having the Hogwart's Express ready for the next day for those students who wished to leave. Outside his office window, the late afternoon sunlight sparkled across the lake totally unconcerned with the dark thoughts going through Harry's mind. The students would be finishing their last classes soon and would be heading for dinner in the Great Hall. Despite the fact that it would probably cause many to loose their appetite, Harry decided that the best time to make his announcement would be then. Even though he had no classes to teach this afternoon, Flitwick's absence would be noticed and it was best to explain it before rumors began flying. Turning away from the window, Harry scooped up his cloak and wand from a nearby chair and decided to begin going to the Great Hall. Beginning to plan what he would say to the castle occupants, he reached for the door handle but had to jump back as a shaken Sirius Black slammed it open.  
  
"We've lost Flitwick," Sirius blurted out, at a loss for breath.  
  
"I know, I've just read Severus' report and-"  
  
"Not that. Those bastards have broken and killed him!" interrupted Sirius impatiently. "The defense wards are down!"  
  
"What? So soon?" cried Harry in disbelief.  
  
Harry knew that Voldemort would seize the opportunity to attack the castle before a defense crew would be able to set up all the wards once again, which would take some time. More time than they had. As the commander of both the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry troops at the castle, it would be up to Harry to organize these replacement wards around the school. The safety of those who resided there took higher priority then his own feelings for the moment, which meant that his grief would have to wait. Harry had accepted long ago the fact that he would have to place his wants and needs last during the fight long before he had taken up his current role as Commander at Hogwarts. He had accepted that fact when he had denied Voldemort the Philosopher's Stone and had refused to join him.  
  
"Sirius, I want you to gather all of our Defense experts and go start building some sort of defenses for the castle," both men had exited Harry's office and were speeding down the hallway towards the main part of the castle. "I don't care how, just get those wards up as quickly as you can."  
  
"Yes, sir," the older man was smirking, but the steely glint in his blue eyes expressed how seriously he was taking the situation.  
  
Halting abruptly, Sirius watched his godson continue on. "Take care of yourself Harry," the choked sound of his voice made Harry pause and turn back.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry asked, wondering at the sudden sadness that had overtaken his godfather.  
  
"Nothing. Nerves, I guess. Must be getting weak in my old age," the older man attempted to smile, though his voice was still gruff. "See you in a bit," with that he turned and made his way towards the Aurors' chambers.  
  
Brushing aside his concern at his godfather's odd behavior, Harry resumed his run towards the front of the castle. "Sonorous," he pointed his wand at his throat as he prepared to make an announcement to the school. The loss of the wards made the situation all the more urgent and the formalities of a formal address in front of the school had to be set aside.  
  
"Attention please. This is Commander Potter," his voice echoed throughout the stone corridors. He did his best to keep the worry that was filling him from his voice so he would not add to the panic that he knew that his announcement would produce. "I want the Heads of House and prefects to please lead their Houses back to their dormitories immediately. Madam Pince will be in charge of Ravenclaw for the time. Then please join me and the rest of the staff in the Great Hall. Prefects please remain with your house. Aurors and Order members are to join us as well, unless directed otherwise. Quietus," with a flick of his wand he ended the charm.  
  
The sound of hurrying feet thundered throughout the castle as its inhabitants made their way to their destinations. Harry was forced to slow his pace as he made his way through the tumultuous tide of nervous students which appeared in his path, all of them moving in the opposite direction as he was. The swell of students tapered off as Harry came down the main staircase and entered the Front Hall.  
  
"Harry! What's happening?" came a concerned feminine voice from behind Harry. Turning, he saw Ginny, his wife of one year, hurrying down the stairs. He paused at the bottom of the stairs to wait for her to join him.  
  
"Flitwick's dead," he replied quietly when she reached him, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Ginny gave a small gasp, her eyes were watering, but she pushed her grief aside for her beloved professor, "What now?"  
  
Hand in hand, the couple resumed their trek to the Great Hall, "Sirius has gone out with a team to set up defenses and we're-"  
  
A huge explosion tore through the Front Hall, interrupting Harry's explanation throwing them to the ground. As he picked himself up, overwhelming thoughts of that Valentine's two years ago began racing through his mind. A small groan beside him broke into his dark memories, "Ginny, you okay?"  
  
"I'll survive," came the reply as she rose beside him.  
  
Meanwhile, the doors to the Great Hall were flung open and those who had already gathered came out to assess the damage. "Shit, what happened?" came the voice of Dean Thomas through the gray smoke.  
  
"Dean, I want you to contact Ron Weasley at the Ministry," ordered Harry. "Tell him to get a team of Aurors up here. Now! Hogwarts' defense wards are down." Ignoring the sudden buzz of concerned voices this caused, Harry began to organize the group. "I then want you to contact St. Mungo's and tell them to be on alert for any wounded we might send. Hermione Granger should be on duty there right now. Headmistress McGonagall, I want you to get a hold of Lupin, Hooch, Pince, and Vector. Tell them there are to stay with their Houses and protect the students. Then join Lupin in Gryffindor and help him work on defenses there. The tower will be vulnerable."  
  
Harry turned to those gathered around him and motioned for them to follow him towards the entrance. "Okay, based on what we've learned from Death Eater tactics, that was a warning shot. They want us to know that they know we're vulnerable. We're going to join Sirius' group outside and work on defenses, mainly the anti-Apparition wards. Some Death Eater's will have gotten in already, no doubt about that. What we need to do now is make sure that no more do."  
  
As Harry pushed open the battered remains of the castle's front doors, the sight that greeted the group made them halt abruptly. Hundreds of Death Eaters were gathered on the front lawn. Sirius' group was surrounded at wand point by at least twenty Death Eaters.  
  
Standing in front of all of this was Voldemort. A large, satisfied grin spread across his pale, serpentine face as he took in the horrified faces of Harry's group. Next to him, he was holding a bound Sirius at wand point. "Surprise!" came the gleeful greeting. Green light shot out of his wand.  
  
Sirius slumped forward, dead from Avada Kedavra.  
  
Grief, followed by anger overwhelmed Harry as he sprung, wand raised, at his nemesis.  
  
Ginny reached out for her husband and grabbed onto his arm; she was determined to be with him all the way.  
  
The Battle for the control of Hogwarts had begun.  
  
Voldemort swung his wand forward and directed it at the Potters.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Mobilitemporal!"  
  
As Harry's vision flashed green, his thoughts focused on Ginny, hoping she had managed to avoid the Killing Curse.  
  
As blackness swept over his world, Harry's thoughts then briefly touched on Remus and the spell he had cast.  
  
AN: Wow, that took a while. For all you writers out there, never start a story and agree to help you parents move halfway across the country at the same time. Especially with college finals on top of that. Eek. Ok, I hope this is making sense. If not, here's what's going on. This chapter is titled "The Beginning." The prologue was "The End of the Beginning." Hint Hint. This chapter is the start of it all. Don't worry, we'll come back to the prologue and its consequences later on. Got it? Whew. Yes, I know I'm killing people off, but hey its fun! Also, it will all work out in the end, so don't worry. Let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks for reviewing knightsky, Bucky, Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter, Hermione_granger, and Sirius B. Padfoot. 


	3. The Beginning of Confusion: ?

The Beginnings of Confusion: ?  
  
A light wind caressing her skin was the first thing that Ginny was aware of as she regained consciousness. Next came the heady smell of flowers in full bloom along with freshly mowed grass. Then she heard Harry's voice frantically calling her name. Finally, she opened her brown eyes to stare into a pair of worried green ones.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny groaned as her husband helped her to sit up next to him. "What's happened?"  
  
"Thank Merlin you're okay Gin," his voice was thick with distress as he pulled her close to him, "I woke up and you were just lying there and I thought that." abruptly, the tears that had been filling his eyes began to fall, "I couldn't stand to lose you, too."  
  
"Shh," she pulled his trembling body into her arms. "I'm here, it'll be all right." Her own tears were falling silently down her cheeks, "You're never going to lose me, love."  
  
Harry stroked her hair as she expressed the grief that they were both feeling. They sat there taking comfort in the presence of the other for a long time as they came to terms with the past hours.  
  
"I don't know what's happened," Harry commented, breaking into the quiet cocooning them. It was time that both of them regained control of their emotions, for he believed them both to still be in possible danger.  
  
"The last I remember is Voldemort and the Killing Curse," Ginny offered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. As the implication of what she had said sunk in, Ginny blanched. "Do you think we're.?"  
  
"Dead?" Harry replied soberly as he scanned the area. "That could explain why everything is calm here."  
  
"What do you mean, 'here'?"  
  
Pointing over Ginny's shoulder, Harry simply answered, "That's what I mean by 'here'."  
  
Turning around, Ginny was shocked to see off in the distance Hogwarts gleaming in the sun. A Hogwarts without blast marks scaring its façade. A Hogwarts with its Great Hall intact. "Oh gods! Oh shit!" the words came rushing out of her mouth. "We're dead. We're dead! I'm only nineteen, I can't be dead! You can't be dead!" Her tone grew higher along with her distress. "We were supposed to live till we were old and grey and senile. I wanted grandkids and-"  
  
"Gin. Ginny!" Harry's slightly amused voice broke into her triad. "I don't think we're dead."  
  
"What's so funny? And what do you mean you don't think we're dead!" she practically screeched, showing her Weasley temper. "Voldemort plus Avada Kedavra plus green light plus a pristine Hogwarts equals dead! You might be 'The Boy Who Lived' but I'm bloody well not!"  
  
"I hope not!" came the indignant reply along with a smirk. "It would mean that I married myself and, despite what Severus says, I am not that in love with myself."  
  
Harry's reply brought her back to her senses, "What?" Suddenly, a lecherous smile spread across her face, "So that means when we-?"  
  
Brushing aside her comment, Harry continued, "Some things just don't make sense. If we are dead, where is everyone else?" Harry's voice faltered as he thought of Flitwick and Sirius. Recovering himself, he pressed on, "Also, right before the Killing Curse, I thought I heard Remus shout something, possibly a spell, can't remember what it was though. What if that hit us before the curse? And." he shrugged, "I just feel it. I don't think we're dead."  
  
"Okay," Ginny took a deep breath to calm the last of her nerves. "Let's assume that you're right and we're not dead. What, then, are we?"  
  
"Not sure, just not dead. But I can tell you where we are. If I've got my bearings right, I think we're just off the path to Hogsmeade."  
  
Looking around, Ginny closely studied her environment. Harry was right; they were just off the path the students used when they went to Hogsmeade. However, as she thought about it, something was not right and she pointed this out to her husband.  
  
"What do you mean? It's the Hogsmeade path, we both recognize it. How can it be 'not right'?"  
  
"Trust me, something's not right," she stated as she scanned the area once again for any clues that would explain the feeling she had.  
  
"I trust you, its just that I wish I could see it too, whatever it is," standing, Harry held out a hand to help her up. "Well, we might as well go into the village to see if we can find any answers there."  
  
"Maybe I'm being silly, but I think we should be careful about this," Ginny gave a tight smile as she got up. Bringing out her wand, Ginny began to cast the "Somebody Else's Problem" charm over both of them. The charm was the brainchild of Dean Thomas, who had come up with the idea after reading about it in a Muggle book. He had then gone to Ginny, who had excelled in charms at Hogwarts, for her help. When Flitwick had found out about the project, he was delighted and offered his help. The spell encouraged people to ignore those under it and they were unable to see those under it unless they knew what they were looking for. The spell had proven to be very useful in reconnaissance missions against the Death Eaters and had provided the Light with valuable information.  
  
"Okay, well that's done," she clasped Harry's hand with her own, "Ready Mr. Potter?"  
  
Giving her hand a squeeze, Harry gave her a small smile, "Ready, Mrs. Potter."  
  
The walk into Hogsmeade was quiet as they both observed their surroundings as they tried to piece together what had happened to them.  
  
"I think I now know what you meant when you said it was 'off'." Harry commented as they entered the village of Hogsmeade, breaking their silence.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied absently as she took in the sight in front of her. Hogsmeade was definitely "off." The most noticeable difference was that it was smaller than she was used to. There were fewer cottages lining the main road than she was used to. The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and Zonko's were still there, but smaller than she remembered. The Owl Post Office was on the wrong side of the street. The greatest difference was that there was hardly anyone on the street, despite the fact that it was noon according to the clock in the Post Office's window.  
  
As they continued their journey into Hogsmeade, Harry reached down to pick up a newspaper that had been carelessly discarded on a nearby bench. Ginny kept looking around the village, trying to find something that she recognized as being "right." It was incredibly disconcerting to be somewhere that you should recognize yet you did not. So far, the only thing that seemed correct to her was the Shrieking Shack looming on the hill up the street, but even that was not as dilapidated as it should have been. Suddenly, the thought came to her, 'The trees. The trees are too short.'  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bloody werewolf!" Harry suddenly exclaimed from next to her. "Next time I see him, I gonna-"  
  
"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Ginny asked, alarmed by his words.  
  
"That," he growled as he pointed at the newspaper, "is what has gotten into me."  
  
Taking the newspaper from him, Ginny scanned it. "It's a Daily Prophet. What does it have to do with Remus?"  
  
"This."  
  
Looking closely at the paper, she saw that Harry was pointing at the date. The date that was not October 31, 2001 as it should have been. Instead, it read June 10, 1976.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
A/N: Ack, took longer than I expected. Sorry about the delay all.  
  
The Bumbling Firefly: Can't tell who it is, that would ruin the whole plot.  
  
Bucky: Sorry about Padfoot, but don't worry. He'll be all right in the end ^_^ Look for him in the next chapter alive and well.  
  
Alarium, sew2100, and Tinabedina: Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
RogueAngel and Caitey: Thanks for your help guys! I couldn't do it without you! And yes, Harry and Ginny will be older than their parents ^_^ 


	4. The End of Old Days: June 10, 1976

The End of Old Days: June 10, 1976  
  
"Freedom!"  
  
The students in Gryffindor Tower turned towards the portrait entrance as Sirius Black burst through the hole.  
  
"But we still have a couple more days till we leave, Padfoot," remarked Remus Lupin as he climbed in behind his friend along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Technicalities, Moony my dear boy, mere technicalities" said Sirius with a wave of his hand as he plopped down on a couch in front of the fire. "As of this afternoon, there are no more classes or tests for us at Hogwarts ever again. Therefore, freedom."  
  
"That's only if you passed all your exams," James smirked as he sat down next to his best friend. Peter burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you doubting my superior intellect?" Sirius asked his friends with an exaggerated look of hurt and dismay.  
  
"But of course, Padfoot my dear boy, but of course," chided Remus.  
  
Sirius sprang up from the couch to attack his friend. With his werewolf reflexes, Remus was able to dodge his friend's attack and tackle him to the floor instead. As the two rolled around on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand, James and Peter were barely able to keep their seats from laughing so hard. Sirius put up a good fight, but Remus was finally able to get him pinned to the ground. Despite his small size, Remus was the strongest of the Marauders.  
  
"Is Remus making fun of Sirius again?" smiled Lily Evans as she approached the boys. "Or was Sirius calling him 'Remmie' again?"  
  
Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes with one hand, James extended the other to pull his girlfriend into the seat next to him. "The first one," James could barely contain his laughter for Remus now had Sirius crying out "Uncle." Peter could hardly catch his breath, he was laughing so hard.  
  
Curling up next to her boyfriend, Lily threw a pillow at the two wrestlers on the floor. "Okay, break it up you two. No point in risking getting expelled now that you only have two more days before we leave for good."  
  
"And here, I thought I was supposed to be the voice of reason," Remus said as he let Sirius go and moved back to his chair.  
  
"Thank you, lovely Lily," Sirius got up from the floor and moved to kneel in front of, clasping her hands in his. "Once again, my darling flower has saved me from the vicious beast," Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes, "Will this beautiful personification of womanhood tend to the battle scars that I have accumulated?"  
  
"Hands off," James smirked as reached over to smack his friend's hands away.  
  
"Really, Lily my sweet, how can you stand to be with such a Neanderthal when you could be with a gentleman such as myself?" Sirius smirked at James as he began to growl in Sirius' direction. "Look how violent he is, almost as bad as Moony over there!"  
  
"All right, that's it!" cried James with a laugh as he and Remus both launched themselves at Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James drank in every detail as he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts one last time. Looking back at his friends, he saw the same thoughtful expressions on their faces. Tomorrow they would be leaving the school and setting out into adulthood.  
  
James adjusted his Invisibility Cloak to make sure he was still covered; it would do none of them any good to be caught by Filch the night before they left. All four of them had each accumulated more detentions then all of Gryffindor house combined. It was a wonder that they had never been expelled.  
  
Motioning to them that all was clear, James returned to the thoughts that had been plaguing him of late. Now that school was over, he had to make a choice as to what to do with his life. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and work at the family's publishing company. The Potters had been in the printing business for five generations and Dean Potter saw no reason why his son should not follow in his footsteps.  
  
James enjoyed being in the thick of things and sitting behind a desk for the rest of his life repulsed him. He had tried to talk to his father about this many times, but Dean had just brushed aside his ideas stating that they were just childish flights of fancy. "There's no money to be had in archaeology. Don't condemn yourself to a life of poverty just because you like playing in the dirt!" was the new argument his father had taken to spouting off.  
  
Dean Potter was not the only one who had ideas on what James should do with his life. For the past year Sirius and Peter had been hounding James to apply for a position at the Auror Academy. They had presented the argument that it was a way to contribute in the fight against Voldemort, something James was passionate about, but James had no interest in that type of action.  
  
Remus and Lily were the only ones not nagging him about what he wanted to do with his life, for which he was very grateful. Lily had suggested that he apply to the London Wizarding College. Remus agreed, putting forth the argument that it would give him the chance to explore what interested him and would help him to decide what career path to follow. James had agreed that it was a good idea and two months ago he received his acceptance. Classes would start in August. Remus would be joining him there while Lily went to Oxford.  
  
"James," hissed Sirius into his ear. "Stop brooding and pay attention."  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, James looked at where they were. In front of them was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
A sly grin spread across James' face. Tomorrow he would worry about the future. Tonight, the Marauders would perform the greatest prank in Hogwarts' history.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Short, I know, but Ginny and Harry decided to go on vacation without me and Sirius was nagging for more screen time.  
  
Rebekah: Glad you liked it. I know it was somewhat like 9/11 and for me it helped me to write about it. Stuff will be explained as the story goes on, so hopefully it will make a little more sense.  
  
AngelStar88: I love time travel fics with Harry and Ginny too! Have you read "To Wish Upon a Falling Star"? I think that's the title. that's one of my favorites out there.  
  
Angel SaturnVenus, Y-Lime the Geek, and Genesis: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Bucky: Look, Sirius is fine and will stay that way. I think. He is fun to torture ^_^  
  
Thanks Caitey and Shannon for all your help. You two are the greatest. 


End file.
